Guardian of the Dungeon
by Mitsuyuki-Hime
Summary: Everyone has a desire, a want. If you had power, what would you do? What is your wish? "I want you to be my friend. To change the world with my bare hands! I want to get stronger. We will unify this world under one sole king." Eh? You're asking me? Well, it's pretty obvious. I want to protect those I hold dear. After all, I did promise I would keep them safe. And I plan to keep it.


The Dawn Before 1001 Nights

**Hey guys~! I know I already have Adventure of Seira and Sinbad as my current Magi FanFiction, however, I was curious as to how I would start my Labyrinth of Magic one, so here we are! This is pretty much just an preview of Guardian of the Dungeon, and probably won't be updated until I catch up AOSAS to the first year of Sinbad's adventure.**

**Please enjoy what I have so far though~**

**Song: Magi LoM OST: La Voix Sombre 1**

* * *

First, there was only the beautiful white light. Gorgeous and warm to the core. Dazzling and as large as the wonders it brought with it.

But then it happened. Time happened.

The darkness happened. It came. It consumed the white light slowly, then quicker and quicker. In a frenzy, the light was devoured by the greedy darkness, changing into hues of yellow, then orange, then red as it shrunk from its once vast size. Soon, only a speck of red-violet dying light remained, flickering in the darkness, struggling to defy it. However, its diminutive attempts meant little to the dark. Rage, rage against the dying of the light, did the darkness.

Until there was nothing but the night. With only itself left, the darkness was finally satisfied.

But as they say, where there is darkness, there shall be light. And so it shall.

The light returned, glowing the same shining white like it did before, perhaps a bit smaller than it was previously. And it swept away some of that darkness, turning what was left into stunning shades of blue. With that light's comeback, more followed in its steed. They were small, mind you, however, they provided all the hope and warmth that original giant light had once given and more.

Indeed this was a way to describe the setting of the sun and the rising of the night. But it could also describe the state of this world, and the history of how it came to be. At the rate the world was going, however, it all might just stop with the setting of the sun or the moon and stars.

She smiled up at the moon.

As if she'd ever let it come to that. Not in this world, or the next one. Neither in this current life of hers, or any that come after it. Even if she loses her memories, or her sight, or even her limbs. No matter how hard it would be, and no matter how long it took her to prevent such. The sun and moon would never fully set on this world.

A golden bird-like being wafted to her ear, chittering things that sounded nonsensical to any other person. She turned to it and silently nodded, sending it away. She stood up from her seated position upon the sand and yawned. She had been waiting quite awhile for that one little bird to finally give the signal to start. After she stretched her back, she laced her fingers and pressed forward. It was always easier to do magic after those simple exercises.

She lifted her hands up to the moon at an angle that looked almost as though she were touching it. A multitude of colors surrounded her dancing fingertips and golden butterflies fluttered all around her figure.

With the complex strokes of her fingers, puffy white clouds formed in the clear night sky.

As the sky grew dark, she outstretched her left hand to the clouds and lowered her right to the sand below them. Her hands began swirling motions in directions counterpart to each other. The clouds and sand spiraled in their respective places. Slowly, she brought down her left hand to her right, the storm cloud vortex coming down closer to the dust cloud vortex simultaneously.

Sensing a presence, she looked up at the sky in time to see a rift open right above the tornado she had just spun. Through the cracks, a lying figure could be seen descending in the eye of the tornado. The figure reaching the end of the tornado, she allowed the two vortexes to touch. Upon contact, the they canceled each other out, setting the figure without harm from the abstract magic.

She smiled down at the figure from her place above the tall dune and slid down, a path of sand trailing behind her. She bent down on her knees and ruffled their locks. Her dangling hair grazed their nose, causing them to snort in their sleep. She giggled softly.

She had been waiting to see the figure for so long and she couldn't believe how big they'd grown.

She sighed blissfully and continued caressing their hair, humming an old melody. For once in a very long time, she was truly at peace. All the weight that strained her shoulders every day and every other night was forgotten.

That was until she reached "that" part of the song.

That was when she abruptly stopped and blinked in realization.

That's right. She had forgotten.

Again, her shoulders tensed and her eyes peered at the figure with resolve.

Despite how much she wanted to relish the moment, she couldn't. She _shouldn't. _Now wasn't the time to get caught up in memories.

She grabbed a satchel from her waistband and loosened the drawstring. Nodding at its contents, she pulled the drawstring to tighten the bag once more and placed it in the form's open hand, pushing the fingers closed on the sack.

Seeing the form's eyes twitch, she quickly went back to her station on the high dune. Crouching down, she peeked around the dune to watch the figure rise and look around in curiosity. She smiled once more, knowing they would know what to do from here.

And so, she left the night, heading towards the direction where the sun would rise. However, she spoke for the first and last time before dawn in a hushed tone, the words exciting the golden butterflies that followed in her wake.

"And so it begins…"

* * *

**7/6/2016 Update: Well, I see why people put dates on these updates. Kind of helps keep track of stuff. Anywho, I wanted to start writing again by cleaning this up a bit.**

**If you're a person who has read the older version, then I'd like to know if you prefer this change and if it ruins the flow of the story or anything. Thank you!**


End file.
